thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Happiness is a Warm Gun
Happiness is a Warm Gun es una canción de Los Beatles del álbum doble The Beatles (también conocido como el álbum blanco). Es una composición de John Lennon (acreditada, como en la mayoría de las canciones de los Beatles, como Lennon/McCartney). El título original de la canción era Happiness is a Warm Gun in Your Hand, frase que Lennon leyó en una revista. Se rumorea que la canción se refiere a la necesidad de inyectarse heroína; Lennon lo ha negado. Descripción John declaró que la canción era "una clase de historia de rock and roll". Tiene cinco secciones diferentes, aunque dura menos de tres minutos. La canción empieza con una breve sección acústica ("She's not a girl who misses much..."). Los tambores, bajo y guitarra distorsionada aparecen gradualmente en esta parte de la canción. Las imágenes surrealistas de esta sección se inspiran al parecer en un viaje lisérgico de Lennon. Después de esto, el tema cambia e incluye un fragmento de una canción de Lennon llamada I Need a Fix. Algunos han querido ver en la frase de Lennon "I need a fix / 'cause I'm going down" (Necesito una dosis, porque voy de bajada) una referencia a la necesidad de consumir heroína. De hecho, diversas fuentes han declarado que en la época en que se compuso la canción, Lennon era adicto a esta droga. Esta sección da paso a la siguiente, el coro de Mother Superior jumped the gun. La sección final sigue las pautas del du duá de los años 50, con los coros Bang bang, shoot shoot. Las múltiples secciones de la canción sirvieron de inspiración a Radiohead para la tercera parte de su tema Paranoid Android, incluido en el álbum OK Computer. Una de las características musicales más peculiares de la canción es el cambio frecuente de ritmo. Empieza en 4/4 en tiempo doble, luego la canción cambia a 3/4 en tiempo triple para el solo de guitarra y la sección de I need a fix.... Esto da paso a compases alternos en 9/8 y 10/8 en Mother Superior..., para regresar por último al 4/4 para la sección final en estilo doo wop. Durante la sección en que Lennon habla, los instrumentos continúan en 4/4, salvo una guitarra eléctrica, que realiza un solo en 3/4. Este es uno de las pocos ejemplos de polimetría de los Beatles. "Happiness Is A Warm Gun" es la canción favorita de Paul McCartney de las incluidas en el Àlbum Blanco. Créditos *John Lennon - vocalista principal, guitarra eléctrica, piano. *George Harrison - guitarra principal, coros. *Paul McCartney - bajo, coros. *Ringo Starr - batería. Otras Versiones * Tori Amos, en el álbum Strange Little Girls * Gilby Clarke, en el álbum The Hangover * The Breeders, en el álbum Pod * World Party, en el álbum''Thank You World'' * Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey, en el álbum The Sameness of Difference * Anders Osborne, en el álbum The blues White album * Phish, en el álbum Live Phish Volume 13 * Marc Ribot, en el álbum''Saints'' * U2, como un B-side del sencillo "Last Night on Earth" * Sexy Sadie, en el álbum Dream Covers * Joe Anderson con Salma Hayek, para el soundtrack de Across the Universe * Guns N' Roses en el Use Your Illusion Tour. Referencias Enlaces externos * Letra original y traducida de la canción * Video (No oficial) de la canción * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNL4niexKEo Video de la versión de la película Across The Universe] Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de John Lennon Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lennon/McCartney